


Mi Mas Querido Amigo

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: And off of the ending of Nightmare Before Christmas, F/M, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off the ending scene from Nightmare Before Christmas. He tried to speak to her before, but was interrupted. Now he sees a chance where he can reveal his feelings towards the woman who was always by his side, but never noticed until now.





	Mi Mas Querido Amigo

**Author's Note:**

> It's so cute when Manny and Frida sing together.

Manny watched as Frida walked through the bars of the rusted broken down gate that blocked the pathway leading towards the graveyard. 

She sighed as another petal fell into the snow. Perhaps she would never know.

“My dearest friend, if you don't mind...”

Frida jerked and dropped her flower in surprise at the male voice she heard come from behind her. She spun her head and turned her body accordingly towards the direction it came from to see Manny himself standing down at the foot of the hill, staring up at her. Her chest grew warm at the adoring look he had on his face. She watched as he smiled and began following her footsteps through the snow all while singing to her.

“I'd like to join you, by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars...”

She breathed deeply at what his words were implying. She smiled and moved to stand up from her sitting position as he slowly grew closer. She joined him in his singing. “And sit together, now and forever...”

He was now standing before her, his fingers entwining with her own, his gaze never leaving her own. “For it is plain as anyone can see…” She felt his hands leave hers and move to grasp her waist, pulling her closer, their foreheads and noses now touching. Her hands now lay on his chest. The last words of the melody he started came out their mouths, now just a whisper when compared to the loudness of the lyrics that came before.

“We're simply meant to be...”

The warm feeling in her chest exploded when she felt his lips touch hers and the kiss started to deepen.

She smiled as they pulled away from each other slightly and gazed into each others' eyes. Her feelings were returned after all.


End file.
